


Monsters and Mad Men

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Series: Monsters and Madmen [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dark, Edgeplay, Gang!AU, I REGRET NOTHING, Knife!kink, M/M, Smut, aka someone gets stabbed and likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss blows off steam with the help of an insane serial killer and his twisted partner in crime. Or, the one where Vanoss finds out just how much Delirious enjoys pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Mad Men

Vanoss threw open the door to his heist planning room and allowed it to slam against the wall as he stormed through the doorway, moving straight for the lithe man in the hockey mask. The man was very nearly the only thing he could see, his rage making his vision narrow. He was pissed, and rightfully so. The dumbass in the hockey mask had disobeyed a direct order in the middle of a goddamn firefight. He had also convinced his partner in crime to disobey as well, and together the two had managed to destroy nearly an entire block of the city in one goddamn explosion. He didn’t necessarily care about the explosion, but he could not allow anyone to disobey his orders. 

“You two,” He growled, reaching out a single gloved hand and snatching the other man up by the throat, anger flashing through him as the man laughed in his face, and he started squeezing until he felt the man’s windpipe close and that goddamn laughter cut off, and then he was slamming him up against the wall. The man in the hockey mask gripped his hand with one of his own, and Vanoss turned his head to look at the other men in the room, his face twisted in his anger. “Get the fuck out, and don’t come in until I either come get you or let you know it’s okay.”

“But-” The taller of the two started, his face covered by a paper bag, his long arms crossed against his chest. The smaller one groaned and punched the taller one in the side lightly, shaking his head at the taller man’s stupidity. Vanoss stared at the tall man, his jaw flexing, and the tall man ducked his head, avoiding any and all eye contact. 

“C’mon, Nogla. Don’t fuck with Vanoss right now,” The shorter man ordered, wrapping his hand around the man’s skinny wrist and dragging him out of the room, closing the door behind them with a snick. Vanoss whipped around to look at the man he had by the throat, his grip vise-like. He loosened it somewhat to allow the man to breathe, and his other hand shot up grabbed the edge of the hockey mask. The man wouldn’t be happy with him, but Vanoss didn’t particularly care at the moment. All he could think about was the other man snarling no at him, and then the unbearable silence over the com. He had found the com three streets over, abandoned and half-crushed, and it had felt like a physical blow, not to his emotions, but his sense of pride. 

What good was a leader that wasn’t followed?

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING, YOU GODDAMN CLOWN?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED, NOT FUCKING LISTENING TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU’RE DONE. FOREVER. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME, DELIRIOUS?” Vanoss exploded, and Delirious’s eyes were hard from underneath the hockey mask. Vanoss growled and ripped the hockey mask from the man’s face, pushing down the urge to scream as Delirious snarled wordlessly at him.

“Fuck you, Vanoss! Cartoonz and I know what the fuck we’re doin’! We been doin’ this shit before we even knew you!” Delirious growled, his eyes darkening with his own rage. Vanoss snarled and then he was backhanding Delirious, delight flashing through him as Delirious grimaced, before twisting and throwing him down onto the conference table in the middle of the room.

“I DON’T CARE. I DON’T FUCKING CARE, DELIRIOUS. YOU WANT IT HOW YOU USED TO HAVE IT? THAT’S TOO BAD, DELIRIOUS. YOU KNOW TOO MUCH, HE KNOWS TOO MUCH, AND I WOULDN’T LET A GODDAMN SECURITY THREAT IN THE FORM OF YOU TWO GET AWAY, NOT ALIVE. NO, YOU’D HAVE TO BE OUR PRISONERS IF YOU WERE GOING TO LIVE. And I don’t think I have to tell you what we do with them, do I? Considering the fact that we usually give them to you so you can fucking torture them with your goddamn pet,” Vanoss snapped, his face inches away from the other man’s, bright white facepaint and deep blue eyes filling up his vision. 

“HE’S NOT MY FUCKIN’ PET, YOU DICK!” Delirious was furious, and Vanoss laughed in the other man’s face, grabbing the fist that Delirious had attempted to swing at him in one hand and locking his hands around the clown-faced man’s throat. 

“Sure seems like it, Delirious. Especially when you consider the fact that he’s probably standing on the other side of that door, listening to me getting ready to BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, DELIRIOUS.” He half-yelled, winking at the man struggling beneath his bulk as the sound of a fist hitting the door sounded through the room. “Well, well, well. Would you look at that. Who do you think that is, Delirious?” 

Delirious grinned furiously up at Vanoss and then his fist was sinking into Vanoss’s stomach, and Vanoss was letting go of his throat, stumbling back, and Delirious was up in a flash. Vanoss cursed as Delirious laughed, plunging his hand down into his pocket and whipping out his knife. The Asian man rolled to his feet, and Delirious hummed, his eyes darting towards the door as he pressed the button on the side of his knife and the blade slid out with a ‘chink’ and Vanoss grinned darkly at him, shifting his body weight and his stance. 

“So, you wanna play?” Delirious whispered, his own grin bordering on demonic. Vanoss licked his lips, his eyes glued to Delirious’s and nodded once, and then Delirious was moving, and laughing, and Vanoss was countering him as the clown-faced man threw punches with one hand and slashed at him with that goddamn knife with the other. Vanoss may have been bigger, more muscular, but Delirious was faster, more agile, and had been taught how to use his frame to his own benefit, and Vanoss found himself blocking more than throwing and he was roaring wordlessly.

Delirious was moving towards the door, and as he reached it Vanoss was shoving him away from it, and Delirious snarled as his knife dropped and then he was pushing his fingertips against the floor and leaping back up to his feet. Vanoss cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned cheekily at the older man, stepping away from the door slightly. Delirious snarled and yanked open the door, grabbing a startled Cartoonz by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into the room before slamming the door shut again and locking it. 

Cartoonz barely had time to recover before Vanoss was surging towards him, and the eldest man of them all cursed before dropping down into his own stance. Vanoss threw a punch towards his jaw and hummed approvingly as Luke redirected the violent energy to throw Vanoss down to the ground and follow him down, pulling back a fist before Delirious grabbed it.. He paused and leapt away from Vanoss, his eyes locked onto Delirious’s face. Delirious shook his head and Cartoonz backed off. 

Delirious waited for Vanoss to stand up before he was pressing towards him again, and as Vanoss was deflecting punches and occasionally kicks it hit him. He was toying with Vanoss, and Vanoss felt his rage turn cold, his brain kicking into overdrive before he saw an opening and swept out a leg and Delirious leaped back, stumbling over a chair and Vanoss was pressing that advantage, crowding him against the wall. Delirious stared up at him, adrenaline and lust churning in his stomach as the muscular man pinned him against the wall, and he was shuddering in the next moment. He licked his lips as Vanoss stilled and pulled away slightly from him, those dark, unreadable eyes boring into him and pinning him against the wall. 

“Well,” Vanoss intoned, turning to pin that gaze onto Cartoonz, and Cartoonz didn’t shiver but Delirious had known him since he was 11 and knew the man’s tells. He was waiting for the worse thing to happen, for Vanoss to decided that he didn’t want Delirious around anymore, and Delirious watched as Cartoonz slid his hand to his back for the gun he always kept there. Vanoss grinned slowly at him, and Cartoonz paused and studied Vanoss before his mouth ticked up into a tiny smile. 

“Well?” Vanoss questioned, and Delirious blinked. He’d let this man fuck him, if he wanted it. He didn’t particularly care, since sex didn’t hold a candle to what he felt when he was dragging a knife across skin and watching blood spill onto floors. Cartoonz tensed up again, and Vanoss shot him a questioning look. 

“He doesn’t….he’s not Jonathan, Vanoss.” Cartoonz said as quietly as he possibly could, wincing when Delirious snarled at him, those deep blue eyes glued onto his face. Delirious hated hearing that name, hated what that name stood for. 

“What do you mean, Cartoonz?” Vanoss questioned, a confused look flashing onto his face before it disappeared. Cartoonz shook his head and sunk into one of the only chairs left in the room. 

“I’m not….” Delirious trailed off, his body tensing up and he was balling his hands into fists and shaking his head and Cartoonz was up off the chair before anyone could blink, wrapping his hand around the other man’s throat. Vanoss blinked and Delirious stared into Cartoonz’s eyes, a violent fury rising up into his chest, spreading down to his fingers, and he bared his teeth at the older man. 

“You gotta…he’s got rather singular tastes right now, Vanoss.” Cartoonz responded, tightening his fingers around Delirious’s windpipe, and Vanoss stared between the two men as Delirious nodded his agreement slowly. 

“What do you mean?” The leader made the question sound like a demand, and Cartoonz sighed heavily.

“There’s a reason why we’re never upstairs, Vanoss. How do you think we get all our information? He’s made for torturin’ people. He loves it. He likes the screams and the pleadin’ and the beggin’ and the way they all end up dyin’ eventually, whether it’s from their injuries or the fact that he decided they weren’t worth anythin’ anymore.” Cartoonz muttered, and Delirious nodded, his eyes never leaving Vanoss’s the entire time Cartoonz spoke. 

“I wanna see your monster. I wanna see just what you can do,” Delirious ran his tongue over his lips and Vanoss grinned.

“Well. I guess we’ll just have to….adapt..won’t we?” The powerfully built man purred, his eyes nearly black with lust and anger, and gathered Delirious up into his arms, pushing him up to face against the wall and Delirious felt him stroke his hands down his back and then Vanoss was biting down on his shoulder, hard enough to allow bright red blood to spill down the sharp lines of Delirious’s chest and back. Delirious laughed, and Vanoss shook his head before he moved up to the side of Delirious’s neck, biting down again, and this time it wasn’t a laugh that was falling out of that goddamn mouth, but a rather high pitched moan. 

Cartoonz tilted his head back and laughed, and as Vanoss switched to the other side of Delirious’s neck he moved over to Delirious’s knife lying forgotten on the ground and scooped it up before walking over to the two. He flicked it open and trailed the razor sharp point down the back of one of Delirious’s thighs, smirking when his body went rigid. Vanoss pulled away from Delirious’s neck and flipped the man around, laughing at the look in the mass murderer’s eyes as his back hit the wall. 

Cartoonz stepped up, raising the knife and trailing it down Delirious’s chest, slicing into the fabric of his shirt, and then it was sliding lightly into his skin. The shirt ripped open the further he went, and Delirious was moaning, and Vanoss was biting him again. When Delirious looked up again, Vanoss had scarlet on his lips and his eyes were dangerous and Delirious thought he might have been in love with Vanoss and Cartoonz and the monsters they normally kept locked up. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Goddamn.” He growled out, fisting Vanoss’s shirt in his hand and yanking him closer so he could press his lips against Vanoss’s and swipe his tongue over the other man’s. He tasted hot iron and groaned, Vanoss’s hands gripping his ass and no, this didn't hold a candle to what he felt with a blade in his hands, but it was close. 

Vanoss was pulling away, yanking him up, and Delirious wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, and then Vanoss was crossing the room and dumping him back onto the table, Cartoonz trailing after them. Delirious caught his eye and Cartoonz smirked slowly at him and licked his way up Delirious’s knife, and if it hadn’t been so damn hot Delirious would have been mad. 

Vanoss spread his legs, and then those teeth were ripping into his skin and Delirious was hissing, slamming his head against the table as he threw it back and Cartoonz was stepping up and placing the knife’s edge against his throat. Delirious giggled, staring straight at Cartoonz. 

“Do..it..do it…do it.” He gasped, and Vanoss was coming back up, blood on his fingers and his lips and Cartoonz slid the blade across his throat, deep enough to bleed but shallow enough so he wouldn’t bleed out and Delirious was arching up into Vanoss as he felt hot liquid spill out of the thin line on his throat, and Vanoss was licking it all up and Delirious wasn’t exactly sure what this feeling in his chest was but it was uncomfortably close to his favorite one. 

“I can’t decide if I wanna fuck you or kill you, Delirious.” Vanoss rumbled, and then he was smearing blood over Delirious’s lips and digging his fingertips into the line of his jaw and biting down on that line, and Cartoonz was groaning. 

“Why not both?” The insane man retorted, and Cartoonz growled and flicked the tip of the blade across his cheek, covering his face in scarlet. Delirious let loose a maniacal giggle and Vanoss dragged his mouth over Delirious’s, trapping his lower lip and biting down. Delirious moaned into his mouth and Vanoss stole his breath away, literally, and Delirious’s eyes widened as long, pale fingers pinched his nose closed. The blade rasped across his ribs and he was really bucking up into Vanoss then, the combination of breathlessness and pain and pure arousal was too much, too quick, and he was nearly cumming untouched in between them. 

Vanoss pulled away, and Delirious gasped in a breath, his chest heaving and his visible skin flushed a visible pink. Vanoss shot him that grin, the one that was dark and carnal and screamed ‘I’m exactly like you, and I know how to hide it better, but I’m showing you now.’

“We’re gonna have fun with you, darlin’.” Cartoonz drawled, knife still in his hand, towering over the two men stretched out on the table, and Vanoss looked up at him, that smile still on his face, and nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, and then he was devouring Delirious’s mouth again, wrapping long fingers around his throat, and Cartoonz was carving designs on Delirious’s sides, and the man was groaning into Vanoss’s mouth. Every slide of the younger man’s tongue against his was shooting fucking lightning straight to his dick, and as Cartoonz pushed the knife a little harder into the soft flesh of his side he realized that he was a goner. 

These two men had made him realize how good this could be, instead of being boring and bland, like it usually had been for him ever since he stopped being…that pathetic little weakling that had held him back. He rolled his hips up into Vanoss’s and listened to the man above him moan brokenly at the friction. Vanoss stopped tangling his tongue with Delirious’s and pulled back, his hot breath stinging the fresh cuts on Delirious’s face and neck as he struggled for his breath. 

“Move over, Vanoss.” Cartoonz ordered, and Vanoss turned his head to look at the other man before sliding off of Delirious and dropping down in a chair. Cartoonz grinned down at Delirious before he let the knife’s tip drag across his thigh, slicing open his pants. Delirious growled and flexed up, and Cartoonz wordlessly warned him with a carefully placed slice and Delirious froze, dark blue eyes wide. 

“Be careful, darlin’. Be very, very careful.” He breathed into Delirious’s ear, turning the blade flat and running the smooth metal over the bulge in his jeans and grinning when Delirious whimpered, tremors wracking his body. Vanoss groaned, and Cartoonz looked up to find that Vanoss had already stripped and was stroking his cock, his eyes hungrily devouring the delicious sight of Delirious spread out on the table, a knife poised over his dick. 

Cartoonz leaned over Delirious’s body and put his mouth against the other man’s ear. “Maybe if I like what comes outcha mouth I’ll let you feel what it’s like to use blood as lube,” He hissed, and Delirious snarled at Cartoonz, rage flashing through his eyes and Cartoonz laughed and shredded his pants, the edge of the blade very nearly slicing across the head of Delirious’s dick and Vanoss was growling wordlessly, guttural noises spilling from him as he came. Delirious shuddered, and Cartoonz stared down at him, his own eyes nearly black. 

“What the fuck, Cartoonz, just what the fuck,” Vanoss groaned. “I thought you cut into his dick, oh god why did I cum so quick?” He sighed and slumped back into his chair, and Cartoonz smiled slowly. 

“I did,” He replied, and Delirious reached down, feeling for warmth and finding none. 

“No, you didn’t?” He questioned, and Cartoonz’s smile got wider and he ran the tip up the shaft of Delirious’s cock, the cool metal on the man’s dick making him achingly hard. 

“No, I didn’t. But now…” He trailed off and started to apply pressure little by little until Delirious was nearly crying from the agony of being teased and the sheer high of his endorphins kicking in.

“Fucking hell if you’re gonna do it, do it Cartoonz,” He screamed, and Cartoonz laughed and sunk the knife into Delirious’s thigh, blood rushing down his leg and Vanoss was right there and grabbing Delirious’s dick, jerking him off and it was just too much for the mass murderer and he came with a high-pitched whine, red mixing with his cum and turning it pink. 

“Holy fuck,” He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly, blood still spilling out from his leg, and Cartoonz grinned. 

“Told you we were gonna have fun with you,” He beamed, wiping off Delirious’s blade on his pants and folding it up. Vanoss groaned, his legs shaky as he came down from the tentative high he’d gotten from being so mad and horny at the same damn time. 

“Seriously, though. Every time you get angry, come to us, Vanoss. I think poor Delirious here was proved how much anger he can take, and you don’t stand a chance with me,” Cartoonz grinned, and Vanoss smirked. 

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
